


Nuorena kuin nurmet

by Televa



Series: Traagiset kukot AU [6]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Fear of losing, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Slow Dancing, Spanking, bottom!lehto, rahto, rötöstelijäpojat
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: Hän juo illan toista mojitoa mihin on tukittu Lehdon mielestä aivan liikaa minttua, ja tuoksu leijailee heidän ympärillään. Rahikainen suukottaa puolihuolimattomasti Lehdon ohimoa ja palaa juomansa ääreen. "Saat sie pittää välillä hauskaakin."





	Nuorena kuin nurmet

**Author's Note:**

> En meinaa oikein itsekään uskoa, että sain tämän viimein valmiiksi. En kirjoita enää ikinä graafista jynkkyä.
> 
> Olen yhä too-spoopy-to-be-frukd tumppuluurissa, minulla saa yhä tulla puhumaan. Olen uponnut vähän rahtosuohon, kestäkää.

Helmikuinen lauantai-ilta on kaikessa apeassa kylmyydessään täynnä railakkaita ääniä ja naurunpyrskähdyksiä. Pieni kotoisa ravintola on pakkautunut täyteen kirkasvärisiä haalareita pitäviä opiskelijoita, jotka juovat nuoruuden innolla ja haastavat tämän tästä toisiaan shottikisaan. Meteli on rasittava, mutta vuosien ammattitaidolla sen on oppinut hiljentämään pelkäksi taustahälyksi. 

Lehto ottaa kulauksen kaljastaan ja kuuntelee puolella korvalla Määtän ja Vanhalan keskustelua nurmikon leikkaamisesta. Sitä hän ei tiedä, miten kaksikko on tuohon aiheeseen päätynyt keskellä talvea, mutta Vanhalan hihittävä nauru ja Määtän pohtiva äänensävy kertoo, että aivan tosissaan he asiasta keskustelevat. 

Tuntuu omituiselta olla lauantaina vapaalla, ja aivan kuin varkain hän huomaa luisuvansa työmielentilaansa. Katse kiertää asiakkaiden kasvoissa, ja Lehto laskee tilassa olevan vähintään kolme poistokunnossa olevaa asiakasta. Antaisi hän varoituksenkin nurkassa olevalle naiskaksikolle, jotka tuijottavat lasisin silmin eteenpäin huojuen toisiaan vasten. 

Ovella seisova järjestyksenvalvoja ei kuitenkaan huomaa näistä mitään, sillä ulkona jonottaa toistakymmentä yhtä äänekästä opiskelijaa malttamattomina pääsemään sisälle juomaan. Lehdon tekisi mieli läksyttää kollegaansa, mutta pysyy visusti Rahikaisen ja Vanhalan välissä. Hän juo toisen kulauksen. 

"Rakaaaas, sie et oo tännään töissä mut mie kuulen siun ajatukset tiänne asti", Rahikainen naurahtaa kuin Lehdon ajatukset lukien. Rahikaisella on yllään tavallinen viininpunainen villapaita, ja hän on sipaissut kiharansa pienelle ponnarille. Hän juo illan toista mojitoa mihin on tukittu Lehdon mielestä aivan liikaa minttua, ja tuoksu leijailee heidän ympärillään. Rahikainen suukottaa puolihuolimattomasti Lehdon ohimoa ja palaa juomansa ääreen. "Saat sie pittää välillä hauskaakin." 

Kun siitä se kiikastaakin. Lehto ei ole hauska. Hän on tyypillinen suomalainen mies kaikessa juroudessaan ja yrmeydessään, ja hänelle riittää muiden tarkkaileminen julkisilla paikoilla. Onhan se kliseistä, että isot äänekkäät ihmismassat ovat ahdistavia ja saavat hänet tuntemaan olonsa kuin kalaksi kuivalla maalla, mutta silloin hänellä on ammatin luoma suoja yllään. Silloin saa vain murjottaen seistä paikoillaan ja pitää muita silmällä. 

Tiskillä olevaan opiskelijaryhmään liittyy uusia jäseniä ja heidät vedetään huutoälämölön saattelemana mukaan. Vanhalaa metakka huvittaa suunnattomasti, ja hän nauraa tuoppiinsa. 

"Tässähän alkaa tulla, khihi, ihan itelläkin ikävä nuoruutta. Enää ei jaksa juhlia kuin aamuyöhön", Vanhala hihittää, ja Lehto tuhahtaa tuoppiinsa.

"Johannes, sä täytit juuri kolmekymmentäkaksi, ei sulla oo vielä varaa valittaa ikää." 

Miten ihmeessä edes Vanhalan kaltainen elohiiri on onnistunut luovimaan tiensä heidän porukkaansa, sitä ei Lehto tiedä oikein itsekään. He olivat alunperin tavanneet kesän viimeisellä festarikomennolla, ja Vanhalan loputtoman huvittuneisuuden ja utelujen jälkeen oli selvinnyt, että he asuivat samassa kaupungissa. Syksyn saapuessa Lehdon pomo oli ilmoittanut uudesta tulokkaasta, jonka perehdytys firman tapoihin ja käytäntöihin sysättiin Lehdon vastuulle. Siitä lähtien he olivat olleet Vanhalan kanssa eriskummallinen, mutta toimiva työpari. 

He naurahtavat kaikki, kilistävät tuoppejansa harvinaisen hyvin säilyneelle terveydelle. Määttä tarjoaa seuraavan kierroksen, Lehto siitä seuraavan, ja kun Vanhala laskee tummalle puupöydälle mustan tarjottimen täynnä salmarishotteja, päässä tuntuu mukavan kevyeltä eikä ympärillä rääkkyvä nuorisolauma ärsytä enää puoliakaan yhtä paljoa kuin aikaisemmin. 

Siitä on aivan liian pitkä, kun he ovat nelistään olleet ulkona, sillä Lehdon ja Vanhalan yövuorojen sekä Rahikaisen musiikkileirien väliin jäävät lyhyet ajat Määttä on viettänyt visusti kotona. Hänen ja Lahtisen pitkä ja hermoja raastanut adoptio-odotus oli viimein loppunut juuri ennen joulua, ja nyt kotona odotti kuuden kuukauden ikäinen Marietta-tytär. Rahikainen otti jo alusta alkaen kummisedän velvollisuutensa enemmän kuin tosissaan, eikä Lehdolla ollut epäilystäkään siitä, etteikö Marietta tulisi kasvamaan äärettömän suuren rakkauden keskellä. Tyttö on jo nyt uteliaalla katseellaan ja leveällä hymyllään kietonut perheen koko lähipiiriä myöten sormensa ympärille, eikä heistä kenelläkään ole aikomuksena rimpuilla otteesta irti. 

Määtän ehdotuksesta he pelaavat yhden kierroksen Kimbleä häviäjän maksaessa viimeisen kierroksen ennen kotiinlähtöä. Vanhalan keltaiset nappulat pysyvät suurella epäonnella visusti kotipesässä, ja ensimmäisen kierroksen jälkeen Lehdon sinisistä nappuloista kaksi on päässyt kiertämään lautaa ympäri Määtän yhden vihreän ja Rahikaisen kahden punaisen nappulan seuraksi. 

Vanhala saa yhden nappulan kiertämään vasta kolmannella kierroksella, mutta tulee samantien Rahikaisen syömäksi. Hän ähkäisee ja kulauttaa loput karpalolonkerostaan. Uusi keltainen nappula pääsee kuitenkin kiertämään rataa heti seuraavalla kierroksella, ehtiipä hän syömään yhden Lehdon nappuloistakin. Yleinen melutaso nousee humalan mukana peittäen alleen lopullisesti taustamusiikin konemaisen rytmin, ja keskustelusta tulee vaikeaa.

"Janne, onko sun, khihi, vaahtosammuttimet, jo oppineet peruskompin?" Vanhala huutaa pöydän yli. Se vaatii pari yritystä että Rahikainen kuulee kysymyksen, ja aivan yhtä monta yritystä saada vastaus takaisin pöydän toiselle puolelle. Keskustelusta ei tule todellakaan mitään, joten he vaipuvat hiljaisuuteen keskittyen enemmänkin toistensa sabotoimiseen kuin omaan pelaamiseen. 

Kaikkien yllätykseksi Vanhala on ensimmäinen, joka saa kaikki nappulansa siistiin riviin maalialueelle. Hän on tähän asti pääasiassa vain härnännyt muita, koittanut häiriköidä ja kiusata, mutta näköjään se on ollut toimiva taktiikka sillä muut eivät ole kiinnittäneet huomiota hitaaseen mutta varmaan etenemiseen.

Hän hymyilee voitonriemuisesti ja myhäilee varsin tyytyväisenä suoritukseensa Rahikaisen ottaessa loppukiriä yrittäen karistaa Määttää kannoiltaan. Lehto kuitenkin ehtii väliin, syö ilman katumuksen häivääkään Rahikaisen viimeisen nappulan palauttaen sen kotipesään.

Määtän keskittynyt ilme sulaa pieneen hymyyn hänen heittäessä tasakutosen, jonka turvin hänkin on saanut kaikki nappulat maaliin turvaan. Seuraavilla kolmella heittovuorolla Rahikainen ei ole vieläkään kiertämässä lautaa, vaan Lehto saa liikutella kahta viimeistä nappulaansa maalia kohti kaikessa rauhassa ilman häiriöitä. Rahikaisen tajutessa vääjäämättömän häviönsä hän lysähtää huokaisten vasten pöytää. Ääni on surkea. 

"Tiesittekö työ et mie vihhaan kaikkia lautapellei mitä on olemassa? Koska mie vihhaan niitä", hän mutisee alakuloisesti. Vanhala kurottaa taputtamaan hänen päälakeaan lohdullisesti.

"Khihi, Jannella iski, hihi, _epätoivo_ hävittyään Toivolle." Hän hihittää omalle letkautukselleen, ja Lehto pyöräyttää tuskastuneena silmiään, hautaa kasvot käsiinsä. Ei jumalauta, ei taas tätä. Ei luoja mikä pönttö Vanhala onkaan, ja pienessä hiprakassa hän laukoo tavallista enemmän kamalia puujalkavitsejä. 

"Niin. Vaan minäpäs uskon, että Janne taitaa olla meille yhdet auki kerta hävisi. Voisin ottaa tequilan ennen kotio mänemistä", Määttä sanoo. 

Rahikainen tottelee kiltisti, ja taisteltuaan tiensä ensin opiskelijalauman läpi tiskille ja takaisin, hän laskee tarjottimen varovasti pöydälle ja jakaa joiselle pienet suolapussit. Karvas maku peittyy nopeasti makean jälkimaun alle, ja suolan onttous kutittaa poskia ja kitalakea. Alkoholin lämpö tuntuu humahduksena mahassa, ja on kuin sielu puhdistuisi hetkellisesti kaikesta ikävästä. Tequila on aina ollut juuri siitä syystä Lehdon lempiviina. Lämpö on autuasta.

Määttä hymyilee autuaana silmät kiinni, mutta palaa pian takaisin nykymaailmaan. He halaavat yhä nuoruusvuosien nopeudella, mutta käsien puristus on aina yhtä tiukka ja tarkoituksenomainen.

Vanhala lähtee samalla oven avauksella Määttäkin. Hän lupaa vanhaan tapaansa laittaa viestiä heti kotiin päästyään, ja pyytää odotetusti sitä muiltakin. Paapominen vähän ärsyttää, mutta hyvää hän kuitenkin tarkoittaa. Ja onhan se kiva, että joku huolehtii. Kaikista heidän eroista huolimatta Johanneksesta on tullut hyvä ystävä ja luotettava kollega, jonka seurassa on helppo olla sekä töissä että vapaalla.

Rahikainen käy vessassa. Takaisin istuttuaan Lehto siirtää kätensä takaisin tämän reidelle, mistä se oli siirtynyt pois ainoastaan Kimblen ja lähtöhalauksien ajaksi. Ihon lämpö tuntuu farkkujen läpi hyvin, eikä Lehto malta olla juoksuttamatta sormiaan pitkin reittä. Liike aiheuttaa Rahikaisessa juuri sen reaktion mitä hän ounastelikin, sillä Rahikainen vetää terävästi henkeä ja yrittää olla kiemurtelematta paikoillaan, kun käsi käy nopeasti sisäreidellä.

"Sie senkin paska", Rahikainen mutisee hiljaa, mutta ei siirrä kättä pois. Sen sijaan hän levittää hieman reisiään, mutta mutristaa tyytymättömänä suutaan kun Lehto ei tartu syöttiin, vaan pitää käden visusti paikoillaan.

Mutta ei Lehto ole ainoa joka osaa tätä peliä pelata, pitäisihän se jo tietää, että Rahikainen on mestari toisten kiusoittelemisessa - etenkin jos kyseinen kiusaaminen voi johtaa johonkin paljon intiimimpään ja niin, niin paljon parempaan. Niimpä hän kumartuu lähemmäksi kuin kuiskatakseen jotain Lehdolle, mutta tarpeeksi lähelle päästyään suutelee höyhenenkevyesti ihoa hiusrajan alapuolelta. Käsi siirtyy piirtelemään kutittavan kevyitä kuvioita kämmenselkään. Kuuma hengitys iholla saa kylmät väreet kulkemaan koko kehon läpi. 

"Senkin paska", Lehto matkii Rahikaisen äänensavyä ja saa palkakseen vielä yhden kiusoittelevan pitkän suukon kaulalleen. Rahikainen vetäytyy takaisin säädyllisen välimatkan päähän vieden mukavalta tuntuneen lämmön mukanaan. 

Uusi viesti värisyttää puhelinta taskussa. Perhewappiin on tullut Lammiolta kuva, selfie, jossa hänen takanaan Riitaoja makaa farkut ja kauluspaita päällä hytin sängyssä. Irvokkaan väriselle lattialle on tipahtanut apposen auki joku kirja, jota Riitaojan sängyn reunan yli kurottava käsi yrittää selvästikin tavoitella.

"Meidän herra abivalvojasta ei taida olla uudelle tarkastuskierrokselle", kuvatekstissä lukee, ja sen perässä on itseään naamaan läpsäisevä hymiö sekä nauruhymiö. Vaikka kuva onkin varsin hämärä, on Lammion kasvoilta helposti erotettavissa pieni huvittunut hymynkare. 

Perään tulee heti toinen kuva, tällä kertaa hytin etuosasta. Pöydälle on nostettu aukinainen pieni matkalaukku, johon on heitetty epämääräiseksi kasaksi vähintäänkin viisi kiloa suklaata, pari pussia muita karkkeja sekä liköörisuklaata. Kännykän salama luo kuvaan tahmean ja kämäisen tunnelman. 

"Viinaa saa ostaa vasta huomenna, kun lapsilla on krapula. Eihän ostoslistaan ole tullut muutoksia?" kuvan alla lukee, ja Lehto hymähtää. He olivat ruotineet kasaan enemmän kuin pitkän ostoslistan laivan tax free -myymälään, sillä pitäähän sitä nyt hyvä tilaisuus käyttää hyväksi, vaikka ei tämä ole kuin tekohengitykseen verrattavaa rohmuamista.

Sitten keväämmällä, kun Riitaojan ja Rahikaisen on helpomoi saada vapaita, voisi mennä viettämään pitkän viikonlopun vaikkapa Riikaan, ja ostaa loput viinakaapin täytteet sieltä halvemmalla. Risto varmaankin koluaisi kaupungin museoita ja kirkkoja läpi luennoiden kirkkotaiteen historiasta silmät tuikkien, ja Lammio olisi ainoa jolla ei menisi suurin osa sanoista täysin pään yli. Kevätaurinko lämmittäisi kasvoja mukavasti, kun he istuisivat jossain vanhan kaupungin kahvilan terassilla lounaalla, kädessä jokin virkistävän kylmä juoma. 

Lehto on juuri nakuttelemassa Lammiolle kieltävää vastausta, kun Rahikainen nappaa puhelimen hänen kädestään ja ottaa selfien, ehtii lähettää sen ennen kuin Lehto edes rekisteröi tapahtuneen päässään. Hän saa puhelimensa takaisin leveiden, itsetyytyväisten virneiden saattelemana. Voi jeesus nyt taas. 

Kuva on kerrassaan kamala. Salama on valaissut pääasiassa Rahikaisen etualalla olevat kasvot siinä missä Lehto on pelkkä synkkä hahmo taka-alalla. He näyttävät humalaisemmilta kuin oikeasti ovat, poskia koristaa punoitus, joka oikeasti johtuu kapakan kuumuudesta, sillä pöydän yläpuolella oleva ilmastointilaite on epäkunnossa. 

Laivan verkkoyhteys on varmaankin surkea, sillä vastaus tulee vasta muutaman minuutin päästä. Viestissä on pitkä rivi pelkkiä pisteitä hiljaisuuden merkiksi, ja Lehto pystyy näkemään miten Lammio pyöräyttää hytin pimeydessä silmiään. Heti perään tulee kuitenkin suuri, sykkivä punainen sydän sekä "Olkaa varovasti! Nähdään huomenna, rakastan teitä." 

Hän lähettää heidän molempien puolesta takaisin glittersydämen sekä mustan kuun, jolla on veikeä ilme. Rahikainen naurahtaa keveästi hymiöt nähdessään. 

"Mitä luulet, seleviääköhä hyö hengisä kottiin asti?" hän kysyy ja jatkaa pohtimistaan, "vaan männeeköhän Henkkulilt hermot kakaroihin ennen ko niilt männee hermot siihen?" 

"Eiköhän ne selviä, jos ei ne Henrikiä tottele niin Ristoa sitten, nehän lähestulkoon jumaloi sitä hölmöä." Lehto tietää puhuvansa totta, sillä aivan liian usein Riitaoja kantaa mukanaan töistä kotiin opiskelijoilta terveisiä miehilleen, ja kun Lehto kerran onnistui ennen joulua satuttamaan olkapäänsä, hän oli saanut Riitaojan ohjausluokalta massiivisen kokoisen parane pian -kortin, johon luokkalaiset olivat piirtäneet kanoja, kukkia sekä autoja. Vaikka Lehto olikin vastaanottanut sen epäuskoisen hölmistyneenä, voi taivas mitä kaikkea nekin olivat jo kuulleet, oli kortti yhä visusti tallessa varustelaukun sivutaskussa. Hän ei edes halunnut arvailla mitä kaikkea ne penteleen pennut hänestäkin tiesivät vain siksi, ettei Riitaoja osannut pitää lörpöttelemistään kurissa. 

Kello lähestyy uhkaavasti puolta yötä, ja iso osa ryyppäävistä opiskelijoista on jatkanut matkaansa kohti uusia seikkailuja. Muutama oli kuitenkin selvästikin päättänyt jäädä, sillä noin viisitoistahenkinen lössi oli vallannut itselleen paikan baaritiskin toiselta puolelta, ja pelasi nyt kovaäänisesti korttia.

Vasta katsellessaan seinien puupanelointia ja juomafirmojen logoja ja mainoksia Lehto tajuaa, miksi kapakka on tuntunut koko illan niin tutulta ja kotoisalta. Paikka muistuttaa etäisesti nuoruusvuosien kantapaikkaa Kerhoa rumine lamppuineen ja pehmeän upottavine looseineen. Pienpanimo-oluen katkera maku oli kuivannut suuta, kun hän oli istunut perimmäisessä pöydässä Lammion kanssa kerran, silloin, kun he olivat olleet jotain mutta ei mitään. Henrik oli jo tuolloin snobistellut viinien ja viskien maailmassa kuin mikäkin yläluokkainen makumaakari, jolle ei kelvannut kuin talon parhain anti. Ainakaan sen suhteen päälle vuosikymmen ei ollut häntä muuttanut.

Mitään varsinaista tanssilattiaa paikassa ei ole, mutta musiikin vaihtuessa riipaisevasta vaatekauppapopista illan ensimmäiseen hitaaseen, pariutuvat teinit nurkasta keskenään kuin sanattomasta sopimuksesta. He muodostavat hetkessä huojuen tanssivan rykelmän pitkulaisen baaritiskin ja vessojen väliin. Rahikainen katsoo nuorison menoa arvioiden hetken ennen kuin nousee seisomaan, kääntyy Lehdon puoleen ja ojentaa kätensä. 

"Sualliiko armas mieheni luvan?"

Lehto katsoo häntä posket kevyesti punehtuen, mutta tunnistaessaan kappaleen samaiseksi jota Rahikainen useasti tapailee kitarallaan, hän nyökkää, antaa johdattaa itsensä tanssivien parien keskelle. Pitkien sormien ote lantiolla on määrätietoinen, kun hän sotkee heidän sormensa yhteen, vie kädet rintaansa vasten. Lehto nojaa otsaansa Rahikaisen solisluuta vasten ja manaa jälleen heidän pituuseroaan. 

Siitä on pitkä aika, kun he ovat viimeksi tanssineet näin, ihan hiljakseen täysin rauhassa, ihan vain he kaksi. Lammio on heistä se joka yleensä tempaisee muut valssiin, pyörittää taidokkaasti ympäri taloa musiikin tahtiin. Niinä iltoina kotona raikaa naurunpyrskähdykset, kun Riitaoja liukastelee tanssin vauhdissa mattoihin, menee askelissaan sekaisin ja vain yrittää pysyä jotenkuten pystyssä kaatamatta itseään tai partneriaan. Niinä iltoina Lehto antaa itsensä tulla vedetyksi mukaan tanssiin, antaa Riitaojan pyöräyttää hänet ympäri kuin jonkun sadun neitokaisen ennen kuin vetää tiukkaan keinuvaan otteeseen eikä päästä irti kuin vasta seuraavan kappaleen loputtua. On vaikeaa olla antamatta sellaisen ilon määrän tarttua, kun kaikkialla ympärillä näkyy pelkkää hymyä ja pilkettä silmäkulmassa. 

Mutta näin, ihan kaikessa rauhassa Rahikaisen kanssa ei Lehto ole hetkeen tanssinutkaan. Vaikka heidän tanssimisestaan on varsinaiset askeltaminen kaukana ja liike muistuttaa rutkasti pingviinimäistä vaappumista, Rahikainen ohjaa heidän keinumistaan hellästi mutta päättäväisesti. Kuuma hengitys kutittaa korvanjuuressa, kun hän laulaa hiljaa kappaleen mukana, muistaa sävelpolun ulkomuistista kuin vanhan ystävän.

Kertosäkeen kohdalla Lehto puristaa silmät hetkellisesti kiinni, ettei silmäkulmasta vahingossakaan ennätä karkaamaan sinne kertyneet kyyneleet. 

Se saa Lehdon ajattelemaan. Ei kirkonkellot ole heille kahdelle yhdessä ainakaan kirjaimellisesti soineet, tuskin koskaan tulevatkaan nykyisillä järjestelyillä, mutta jää on pettänyt alta pariinkin otteeseen. He olivat kerran Määtän ehdotuksesta lähteneet pilkille, mutta eivät olleet päässeet kovinkaan kauas rannasta, kun tukevalta tuntunut hankikanto oli yllättäen pettänyt Rahikaisen alta, ja hän oli yhdessä sydämenlyönnissä kadonnut pinnan alle.

Koskaan ennen ei Lehto ollut kokenut sellaista hätää.

Pilkkireissu jäi naurettavan lyhyeksi vaikkakin adrenaliinintäyteiseksi, mutta kun he olivat viimein saaneet kiskottua Rahikaisen takaisin jään päälle, tuon hytinä ja säikähtänyt katse oli herättänyt Lehdossa pelottavan vahvan halun suojella, pitää turvassa. Ajatukset olivat pyörineet päässä pitkään, kummastuttaneet ja hämmentäneet aivan kuten sydämen paatoksellinen tykyttäminen, joka ei ollut millään meinanneet loppua edes saunomisen jälkeen terassilla poltetun tupakan palattua loppuun. 

Huolimatta siitä, että he ovat olleet jo monta vuotta parisuhteessa, Rahikainen tulee aina olemaan Lehdolle ennen kaikkea _Veli_ , se, johon voi luottaa, tapahtui mitä tapahtui. He ovat olleet kaksikko niin pitkään ja niin tiiviisti, ja vielä tiiviimpi kolmikko Määtän kanssa. Kyllä Lehto Riitaojaa ja Lammiota rakastaa, rakastaa aivan yhtä paljon kuin Rahikaistakin, rakastaa niin paljon että välillä se tuntuu heikotuksena jaloissa ja pistoksina sydämessä. Tekee pahaa edes ajatella, että jollekulle heistä tapahtuisi jotain. Että heistä puuttuisi yksi, että heidän perheensä ei olisi enää kokonainen. 

Kaikessa surullisuudessaan laulu on kaunis. 

Ilmapiiri on viimeinkin rauhaantunut, keskittynyt tähän herkkyyteen. Kattolampun valo osuu Rahikaisen puiseen rusettiin korostaen kiiltävää pintaa. Se oli ollut hyvä vuosipäivälahja, juuri sopivan leikkisä ja epävirallinen ollakseen virallisesti kelpuutettava. Juhlava ja kaunis, kuin Rahikaiselle mittatilauksena tehty. 

Näin läheltä kykenee helposti haistamaan appelsiinishampoon tuoksun kiharoista hiuksista, voi tuntea sydämen jyskytyksen rinnan läpi posken alla. Ihan hetkeksi aikaa koko maailma hämärtyy silkaksi tasaiseksi taustahälyksi, jonka ympäröimänä he saavat olla. Valo saa vihkisormukset kiiltämään.

He tanssivat kaikessa rauhassa vielä seuraavat kaksi hidasta, kunnes baarimikko läsäyttää tylysti valot päälle ja katkaisee musiikin kuin seinään. Kuin varkain pitkin Lehdon alaselkää valunut käsi pysähtyy juuri pakaran yläpuolelle kesken liikkeen musiikin mukana.

Ohikiitävän hetken tanssilattialle kerääntyneet katsovat toisiaan hölmistyneinä, mutta hajaantuvat nopeasti kuka minnekin. Ovella seisonut järjestyksenvalvoja alkaa saman tien intopiukeana hätyyttelemään osaa asiakkaista pois, vaikka pilkun jälkeen olisikin puoli tuntia aikaa poistua lain mukaan. Opiskelijoiden ryyppyrieha näyttää imeneen mehut pois koko henkilökunnasta, sillä kukaan ei näytä laittavan pahakseen aikaisin lopetettua iltaa. 

"Pitäiskö lähteä?" Lehto kysyy. Kello lähenee vasta aamuyhtä, mutta ulkona on pirun kylmä. Lämmin taksi houkuttaa huomattavasti enemmän kuin jonottaminen uuteen paikkaan enää tässä vaiheessa iltaa, kun sisäänpääsystä ei edes ole varmuutta. Ja kotona saisi vaniljahunajalla höystettyä minttuteetä. 

"Joo, voitashan myö."

 

***

 

Ulko-oven sulkeuduttua Lehto työntää Rahikaisen sitä vasten, liu’uttaa kädet niskaan ja suutelee. Hän maistuu yhä tequilalta, kun hän heittää takit heidän yltään eteisen nurkkaan. Kotiavaimet kilahtavat ilkeästi niiden lentäessä pöydällä olevaan kulhoon, ja kengät hätäisesti riisuttuaan Lehto koppaa Rahikaisen syliinsä ja kantaa yläkertaan makuuhuoneeseen.

Rahikainen mätkähtää selälleen. Naurettavan suuren sängyn keskellä Rahikainen näyttää jotenkin pieneltä, ei missään nimessä viattomalta kylläkään, mutta silti jotenkin hellyyttävältä. 

“Tulehan ny sieltä kahtelemasta”, Lehtoa kehotetaan, ja hän antaa itsensä tulla kiskotuksi sängylle. Housuissa tuntuu lupaava pullotus, kun hän riisuu villapaidan Rahikaisen yltä, suutelee kiusoittelevan hitaasti vanan olkapäältä housunkaulukselle. 

“Saanko?” Lehto kysyy, ujuttaa pari sormea farkkujen sisälle. Rahikainen nyökyttelee ponnekkaasti ja henkäisee terävästi, kun bokserit katoavat farkkujen myötä ja viileä ilma koskettaa lämmintä ihoa. Rahikainen äännähtää kysyvästi, kun hänen kätensä nostetaan pään päälle, eikä vahva ote niistä irrota. Katse on intensiivinen.

“Kerro mitä sä haluat.” 

Näin läheltä vaaleista silmistä kykenee erottamaan niin monta eri tunnetta, kiihotusta ja kiintymystä ja häivähdys ilkikurisuutta. Lehto unohtuu katselemaan Rahikaista hetkeksi, unohtuu nauttimaan allaan olevasta kehosta, sen kuumasta ihosta ja tahdosta antautua juuri hänelle.

Siitä, että saa olla tässä tilanteessa. 

Katseessa on määrätietoisuutta ja äänessä itsestäänselvyyttä, kun Rahikainen vastaa. 

“Siut. Toivo mie halluun siut.”

Hän saa palkkioksi intohimoisen syvän suudelman joka katkeaa, kun Lehto siirtyy parempaan asentoon poikittain sängyllä. Hän suukottaa sisäreittä kerran, kahdesti, ja sen suuremmitta puheitta ottaa Rahikaisen suuhunsa. 

Iho on suolainen ja tiensä hiuksiin löytävät sormet tukistavat ihanasti, eikä ole mitään tarvetta kiirehtiä. Ehkä jonain toisena päivänä he voisivat tehdä tämän yhtä suurella kiireellä ja epätoivolla kuin joskus nuorempana, silloin kun asuivat vielä kolmistaan Määtän kanssa, kun aikaa oli aina liian vähän ja rysän päältä kiinni jäämisen pelko ja mahdollisuus aivan liian suuri, että riskiä olisi usein kehdannut ottaa. 

Mutta nyt. Niin. Nyt ei ole kiirettä mihinkään, heillä on kaikki aika vain nauttia toistensa läheisyydestä ja tästä kaikessa rauhassa täysin kahden. Pienet, lähes täysin äänettömät voihkaisut pakenevat Rahikaisen huulilta aina, kun Lehto ottaa hänet syvälle kurkkuunsa ja terska osuu kitalakeen, ja jokainen uusi ääni tuntuu kuin pieneltä henkilökohtaiselta voitolta. 

Sängyn yläpuolella on pitkulainen tummasta puusta tehty seinähylly, jonka päältä Rahikainen kopeloi alas pullon liukastenestettä. 

Hän liukastaa huolellisesti kaksi sormea, kuljettaa ne selän kaarta pitkin Lehdon jalkojen väliin. 

“Suanko?” hän kysyy ja pyöräyttää sormea ihoa vasten niin, ettei ole epäilystäkään mitä hän tarkoittaa. Saatuaan luvan hän lisää hieman liukastetta ja työntää hitaasti molemmat sormet sisälle.

Rahikaisella on muusikon sormet, ja ne tuntuvat ihan perkeleen hyvältä.

Hetkeksi aikaa Lehto unohtuu kokonaan vain nauttimaan Rahikaisen taitavien sormien liikkeestä sisällään. Hän nojaa poskeaan lantiolla, liu’uttaa autuaan laiskasti nyrkkiään vartta pitkin ja suutelee hikistä ihoa. Rahikainen lisää kolmannen sormen saaden Lehdon notkistamaan selkänsä herkullisesti kaarelle, eikä Lehto pysty enää olemaan toimetonna, vaan paikoillaan olemisen sijasta hän alkaa liikuttamaan lantiotaan sormien liikkeen mukana.

Kauaa hän ei kuitenkaan ehdi pelkkien taitavien sormien liikkeestä nauttia, sillä Rahikainen kiskoo hänet pystyyn ja kellistää kunnolla syliinsä. He suutelevat syvään, ja kun Rahikainen viimein liukuu kunnolla sisälle, täyttää hänet niin pirun nautinnollisen hyvin ja kokonaan. Lehdon vaimeat huokaukset purkautuvat Rahikaisen huulille, kun hän viimein liikuttaa lantiotaan, ensin tunnustelevan varovaisesti ja sitten nopeammin, omistavammin. 

Kämmen läimähtää paljaalle iholle, ja Lehto kirahtaa.

"Toivo, voi luoja", Rahikainen sanoo ja läimäyttää uudelleen avokämmenellä pakaraa. Ihoa kihelmöi kutkuttavasti ja Lehto inahtaa mielihyvästä. "Sie oot niin tiukka, niin hyvä."

Lehto mulkaisee häntä mutta suostuu kuitenkin kumartumaan alemmas suudelmaan, joka katkeilee huohotuksiin hänen jatkaessa liikkumista Rahikaisen sylissä. Rahikainen kuiskii lisää ihanan kamalia kannustavia sanoja, ohjaa lantion liikettä, puristaa omistavasti. Tässä kulmassa on parempi työntyä, ja jokainen uusi työntö kirvoittaa mielihyvän voihkaisun Lehdon suusta. Makuuhuoneessa on viileää, mutta paljasta ihoa koristaa puna ja kiiltävä hiki. 

Lehto luottaa Rahikaiseen, luottaa, että voi antaa itsensä näin kaikin puolin otettavaksi ja omistettavaksi, eikä mene rikki siinä samalla. Niin hellästi hänestä nytkin pidetään kiinni, ohjataan liikkumaan niin, että he molemmat saisivat tästä parhaimman nautinnon, voisivat ottaa läheisyydestä irti kaiken, mitä saa. Edellisestä kerrasta ei ole pitkä aika, ihan muutama hassu päivä vain, mutta aivan yhtä hyvältä tämä tuntuu siitä huolimatta. Hän on täynnä, täysin kokonaan Rahikaisen ympäröimä, ja se on taivaallisen hyvää.

Rahikaisen huulilta pakenee ohuita vaikerruksia, kun hänen hiuksiaan tukistetaan. Hän taivuttaa automaattisesti päätä taaksepäin, paljastaa kaulansa suudeltavaksi ja näykittäväksi. Kädet tarrautuvat tiukasti pakaroihin.

Makuuhuoneessa haisee kiima ja hiki, kun Lehto painautuu kunnolla Rahikaisen syliin. Kuin varkain aikaisemmat ajatukset palaavat mieleen vaikka hän pyristeleekin niitä vastaan. Ei hän ole vielä valmis luopumaan tästä, ei kodistaan eikä perheestään, mutta siitä huolimatta pelko jää alitajuntaan kytemään. On fakta, että hänen ammatissaan on vaaralliset puolensa, joulunaluksen tapaturma on siitä parempi kuin mainio muistutus, vaikka tavallisesti mitään niin rajua ei tapahdukaan. Aivan yhtä lailla on faktaa, että myös Henrikillä on omat vaaransa ammattinsa suhteen. 

Ei heillä oikeasti vielä mitään hätää ole, kyllä Lehto sen tietää. He ovat vielä suhteellisen nuoria, vasta kolmenkymmenen puolessa väliä, ja aikaa olla yhdessä on vaikka kuinka. 

Lehto vetää Rahikaisen syvään suudelmaan, yrittää vuodattaa kaiken rakkautensa siihen, kun niin pienten sanojen ääneen sanominen on välillä niin pirun vaikeaa. Mutta kyllä hänen miehensä sen tietävät, siitä on todisteena yksinkertainen hopeinen vihkisormus sen päällä, jonka hän Riitaojalta sai niin monta vuotta sitten. 

Rahikainen liikkuu hänen sisällään nautinnollisen nopeasti, vetää häneltä käteen työntöjen tahtiin saaden hänet huohottamaan jokaisella liikkeellä. Hän on niin lähellä tulemista, ja jokainen korvaan kuiskattu kehu vie hänet lähemmäksi kliimaksia. Kun Rahikainen viimein näykkäisee kaulaa ja läimäyttää pakaraa erityisen kovaa, Lehto laukeaa syvien huohotusten saattelemana Rahikaisen mahalle, puristuu niin hävyttömän tiukaksi, ettei Rahikainenkaan kestä enää, vaan muutaman työnnön jälkeen tulee hänen sisälleen voimalla. 

He suutelevat laiskan hellästi, tasaavat hengitystään kaikessa rauhassa. Lehto kurottaa ottamaan nenäliinapaketin hyllyltä, ja pyyhkii orgasminsa jäljet Rahikaisen mahalta. Ihan vielä ei jaksa nousta ja tallustaa suihkuun pesulle, joten viskattuaan likaisen nenäliinan lattialle hän kiepsauttaa itsensä makaamaan, ja heittää jalkansa Rahikaisen lantion yli. 

“Mie rakastan sinnuu nii palijo”, Rahikainen mumisee raukeana ja takertuu kiinni kuin koala. Häntä pahempaa kyljessä kyhnyttäjää ei olekaan kuin Riitaoja, ja lähes joka ilta Lehto joutuu vain tyytymään kohtaloonsa kaksikon väliin hodaroituessaan. Riitaojan mukaan se on ihan Lehdon omaa syytää, että hohkaa lämpöä kuin mikäkin patteri.

“No oles nyt”, hän tuhahtaa, mutta kurottautuu suikkaamaan nopean suukon vastalauseeksi mutristuneille huulille. “Mäkin sua.”

Iho hekumasta punaisena ja hiukset totaalisen sekaisinkin Rahikainen on autuaasti hymyillessään kaunis.

**Author's Note:**

> Samuli Putron Olet puolisoni nyt on rahtobiisi eikä milään voi muuttaa mieltäni!


End file.
